This invention relates to a porting member with a universal coupling mechanism suitable use on a pressure container for connecting between the interior of the container and an external pressure source, and more particularly to a sealing structure for the universal coupling mechanism.
Universal coupling mechanisms are usually used in a pressure container, for example, with a receiver and dryer of a refrigerant system to easily select and then fix the position of a port which is connected with an external pipe line. Referring to FIG. 1, the basic structure of a prior art porting member having a universal coupling mechanism will be explained. The porting member with a universal coupling mechanism 1 comprises a connector 2 which is screwed into a threaded hole in a pressure container P, the connector being provided with a hollow portion 3. A coupling port 4 is rotatably fitted on an outer peripheral surface of connector 2 and provided with a radially extending port element 5. A hollow portion 7 is formed in port element 5 communicating with hollow portion 3 of connector 2 through a hole 2a formed in connector 2. Coupling port 4 is clamped between the outer surface of container P and shoulder portion 6 formed on the upper portion of connector 2.
To seal between connector 2 and coupling port 4, and between connector 2 and container P seal elements 8 and 9 are disposed on upper/lower end surfaces of coupling port 4 engaging with shoulder portion 6 of connector 2 and the outer surface of container P. Therefore, the final position of coupling port 4 is determined by securely screwing connector 2 in after fixing the position of port element 5 in accordance with the pipe arrangement to which the port element 5 is to be connected.
In this construction of a porting member, the sealing between the coupling port and connector, and between the coupling port and the container is maintained by seal elements. However, the performance of the seal elements becomes bad with aging. As the result of the aging of the seal elements, the porting member must be replaced with a new product to enable continually using the apparatus with the pressure container.